Something Strange
by BookLuver102
Summary: Percy and Crystal Jackson were brought to a world of sorrow, anger and hatred. Forbidden twins, who have no one to protect but each other, family, friends and their mates. Supernatural, Suspense, Sorrow, Betrayal and Romance. Music and melodies express how trapped and many emotions they feel. Bullies and Break ups. Two surprising guests, who come back into the twins life. Rated M/T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and OCs**

**I'm deleting The Unchanging Fate and starting it all over again after this story.**

**The Unchanging Fate has a tremendous amount of mistakes and errors that I have to fix.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_In the forest of Lost_

_In the cold, dark night_

_Where the full moon shined, along with the stars _  
_Light footsteps heard on the forest ground _

_Light crying was heard_

_"Where are we going!?" asked a female voice_

_"We have to hide before they catch us! We have to hide the twins!" shouted a male voice_

_Then..._

_A blood-curling scream was heard from the forest_

* * *

Crystal Andromeda Jackson awoke from her nightmare that she has been having for eight months

She always dreamed about those two people, who were running away from_...something...someone_

The couple were holding babies

One boy...and one girl

Crystal knew for a fact that the couple were her brother's and her late parents

The two babies were her twin brother and herself

Both, who were brought into the world of sorrow, anger and..._hatred_

She knew that her brother and her were different from other people

She knew that her brother and herself were not to be born

'A mistake.' as the council called

A pitiful, disgusting mistake

The cruelness of that word

'Mistake.'

As if it was her brother and herselves fault for being brought into this...world

She wants nothing more then to get out

But she can't leave her twin brother here to fend off for himself

She sometimes curses her loyalty towards others, as it gets her hurt from time and time again

She wants nothing more then to be free instead of a caged bird

She feels nothing but trapped

She wants freedom

But freedom is not what she get

All she gets is anger, pity, disgusted, sorrow and betrayal

Anger because she felt..._vulnerable_

Pitiful and disgusted that she even feels..._vulnerable_

Sorrow for her late parents that protected her brother and herself from their traitorous family except their late father's older brother Hades, who stood by her brother and her parents side since the beginning of it all

Betrayal from the one man she loved and almost trusted her life with, only to get slapped in the face by reality when she heard that her now ex-boyfriend was cheating on her

For she did not want to dwell with the past

She merrily just left him with her heart heaving her down

A few tears in her eyes but she stayed strong

She even forgot how to smile

For all it's was worth, she just smirked, not one smile

It was rare that she smiled

Most people said her smile was like the gates of heaven opening and the sun shining, melting away all the ice

She never believed them, after all she was a mistake

Her brother and her

Both were mistake

_Yet..._

Both were forbidden

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and this story**

**I have a poll up**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." replied Piper McLean snidely

Her father Tristan McLean, was a famous Hollywood actor and her slut-of a mother Aphrodite Dove was in the Council

Piper loved bullying Crystal

_Yet..._

Piper was jealous of Crystal

Crystal was a beautiful and Piper knew she could never compete with Crystal

Crystal excelled at sports, art, dance, music and poetry

Piper was only good at putting make-up and dating/dumping guys

Piper was also jealous of Crystal's confidence and Crystal's strong and cold personality

She was jealous of Crystal's hourglass shaped body, her perfect face and her shiny hair

Piper was enraged with jealousy

She hated Crystal with passion

She wanted to see Crystal break

Piper did the only one thing that would make Crystal crack

She slept with Crystal's boyfriend

Piper felt sick, disgusting happiness that she finally cracked her rival

She felt no guilt, just sick twisted happiness that she finally broke the girl that she has hated since preschool

Crystal glared at Piper in disgust

"Well, if it isn't the slut that my ex-pitiful excuse bastard of a boyfriend cheated on me with." Crystal spat looking at both Piper and her now ex-boyfriend with disgust

Jayden flinched at the look of disgust Crystal gave him

A crowd started to form

Jayden opened his mouth

"Crystal look, I'm sorry and I really love you! Can we please work this out somehow-" Jayden started

"Ah-choo!" Crystal fake sneezed

"I'm allergic to bullshit!" Crystal stated

"I don't know, what the fuck I saw in you but I'm glad you cheated on me because now I know you're just a cheating bastard that can't keep it in his pants. I also found out that you're not the one for me, so have fun with that slut for all I care cause I'm done with you! All the memories we had are burned downed and turned to ash!" shouted Crystal walking away

"Crystal, wait!" shouted Jaydan

Someone grabbed Jaydan by the shoulder and throw him at the brick wall of Goode High School

_Nothing ever seems good at Goode_

"Leave my twin sister alone." whispered a guy the same age as Crystal with a god-like figure

Perfect face and beautiful sea green with sea blue specks eyes glared into Jayden's hazel brown eyes

Jaydan know this guy was Percy Jackson, Crystal's twin brother

A cheeky, kind, rebellious, sarcastic, outgoing but dangerous guy to anger

"If I even see you near her, speak to her, or even look at her...you will die a painful, accidental death." Percy hissed

Jaydan, all but nodded weakly

Percy walked away

Jaydan slid down of the floor and put his face in his hands

_'What...have I done.'_ Jaydan thought sadly

Crystal walked down the hallways

A few tears dripping down her face

_'The once strong heart has been crushed and burned for eternity,_

_for I can not love again,_

_after you slept with her._

_I gave you my heart, my life, MY ALL!_

_But..._

_It wasn't enough to satisfy your pathetic pride._

_All the love I've ever given you,_

_all the kisses I showered you with..._

_Meant nothing..._

_All moments just crumble into dust._

_Because of you..._

_I may never love again!'_

Crystal thought, furiously writing down the poem she thought of just now

She felt more tears come down her cheeks

She pulled her sweater sleeve

In one fluid movement

She moved her arm across her eyes and throw the salty tears on her arm into the air

Tear drop flung into the air as Crystal Andromeda Jackson walked away putting the walls around her now cold heart once again

* * *

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot and OCs**

* * *

_First Period: ELA_

* * *

Crystal tapped her fingers on her desk, while listening to music on her iPhone 5 with her ocean blue earphones in her ears and her black hoodie on top of her head covering her face from others

She was humming to a song, while she was lost in her thoughts

The song was called I Hope by F.T. Island

* * *

Percy was sleeping

He had gone hunting early morning and was restless

He had been training tremendously

Both his sister and he have been training tremendously

They trained only to avenge their murdered parents

* * *

_17 years...has passed since the murder of...Sally and Poseidon Jackson..._

* * *

The door of the classroom opened

Hearing the door open, snapped Percy out of his sleep and Crystal out of her trance

Crystal turned off her music and took her earphones out of her ears

Both the Jackson twins looked up with annoyance

"Class! Please welcome our new students Thalia and Jason Grace

* * *

Thalia Helen Grace was angry

She had to drop everything in Los Angelos and move to Manhattan

The only good part, was that she would get to see her cousins, Samantha and Zander

Her longtime best friend and childhood crush, Luke and his girlfriend Zoe, along with two of Jason's friends gave her brother and her a small goodbye party

All because of their mother

Their pathetic excuse of a mother wanted a new start

Now here she was with her twin brother in the class of ELA in Manhattan

_'Fuck my life.'_ Thalia thought

Thalia looked around the classroom

She saw two people wearing black hoodies on their heads

What intrigued Thalia the most was the aura of mystery around them

* * *

Thalia nudged Jason and nodded her head to the two mysterious people in the middle of the class

The teacher turned her head from Thalia and Jason to Crystal and Percy

She held back a hiss of annoyance

Those..._brats_ annoyed her to no end

"Crystalline and Perseus, please take off your hoods and say hi to our new students." The teacher replied sternly

Percy and Crystal knew the teacher despised them, because they were different from her

Yes, they're descendants were the same species but now they were different species, since Percy and Crystal were forbidden

Crystal and Percy just stared at the teacher

The teacher flinched at the stare

The stare/glare had no emotions, not even feelings

"No." Crystal said bluntly for both her brother and her

"Excuse me?!" replied the teacher incredulously

"We said no." Percy replied bluntly

Thalia and Jason were watching this with amusement and a bit of shock

Crystal and Percy snapped their eyes to Thalia and Jason

When Thalia and Jason saw those hauntingly beautiful sea green and sea blue eyes with flecks of sea green and sea blue that held deep wisdom, anger, hatred and mysterious sorrow in them staring deep into their souls

The teacher grew annoyed and slammed her hand on a nearby students desk lightly, for if she used her full strength, the desk would break

"BOTH OF YOU, TAKE OFF YOUR HOODS NOW!" the teacher screeched

"Ms. Delia, how many times have my brother and I ignored you, whenever you wanted us to take off our hoodies, hmmm...?" asked Crystal, laying one of her elbows on her desk and leaned her cheek on her hand while staring at Ms. Delia blankly

Ms. Delia did not reply, just simply glared at the girl

"No answer? I wouldn't expect someone as pathetic as you, not to answer my question but since we have new students today, I'll put my hood down, as will my brother." Crystal replied dryly eyeing her nails

She pulled her hood down

Percy pulled his hood down

Jason looked at the beauty

She looked perfect, like the angels from the heavens that his mother used to tell him about when he was all but a young child

Her jet black hair was wavy like the oceans, her face was the face of an angel, her eyes...her eyes were as bright as the circassian sea with flecks of another color that Jason identified as sea green, in all she looked perfect to Jason

Percy looked perfect, like a fallen angel thrown out of heaven for the crime of being too sexy, that she read in a book that Zoe forced her to read

His jet black hair was messy as if he came out of bed and didn't bother to brush it, his face and features were sharp and angelic, his eyes were a sexy yet mysterious sea green color with flecks of sea blue, in all Thalia thought he was hot

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story**

**No coping**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Crystal got annoyed with the hungry and lustful looks she was receiving from her classmates

The reason she wore hoodies every single day, just to avoid those lustful, hungry looks

Her twin brother got the worst of it

He had hungry and lustful looks from both male and women

He receives a sack of love letters, numbers and chocolates every day

Which he burns every single day with no guilt

Crystal only received the attention of most of the male population

She receives bags of love letters, chocolates and occasionally lingeries

She enjoys burning them

* * *

Crystal hissed at a classmate, who tried to touch her

She glared at the classmate

The classmate started to sweat bullets

Crystal glared harder

The classmate started to pale

Crystal glare turned into a sadistic smirk that made the classmate squeak

Crystal then turned to Jason Grace, as Ms. Bitchy said

"Avert your eyes from my face." Crystal repiled in a clipped tone

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her attitude

"Why should I?" Jason retorted

"How lovely, someone with a backbone. Let me guess...they shoved it up your ass. How exciting." Crystal replied sarcasticly with a lazy smirk on her red plump lips

Jason gaped at her

He has never met someone so rude espiceally a beauiful girl

Percy was chuckling

He know his twin sister put her walls around her heart again but only opened herself up to him as he does for her

Crystal and him had an unbreakable bond that most siblings had at an older age but Crystal and he had this bond at a very young age

He wanted to kill that bastard for breaking his twin sister's heart

Percy helped his sister pick up the pieces to her broken heart

Fate was never fair to his sister and him

He know both his sister and himself were forbidden

What he didn't understand was that why people would be so nasty to his sister and him

It's not like his sister and he asked to be this way or to be forbidden

Its not as if his sister and he chose to be this way

He thought people would show them sympathy or at least help them out a bit but all they received was pity and disgust

The only few people who were willing to take care of his sister and him were Uncle Hades and Aunt Persephone, Ms. Hestia, Ms. Lupa, Ms. Artemis, Mr. Apollo, Ms. Hylla, Ms. Demeter, Mr. Hephaestus, Mr. Hermes and Ms. Stella

The rest looked at them with disgust or didn't give a damn

He trained just to kill the bastard that killed his parents and protect his sister

* * *

_What Percy didn't know was that Crystal trained for the same reason as him_

* * *

Percy looked at to see that Thalia girl was still staring at him

Percy winked at her and smirked

Thalia blushed and glared at Percy

Percy just smirked at her

Thalia glared

There was invisible lasers shooting from their eyes when they stared at eachother

A slam on the desk shook Thalia and Percy out of their trance

"Shut the fuck up, pretty boy!" shouted a voice that Percy recognized as Crystal's voice

Percy and Thalia turned their heads to see Crystal standing up with her hands flat on the desk and a glare that promised death on her beautiful face at Jason, who was scowling

"Well, you are acting like a bitch! I even wonder if you kiss your parents especially your mom with those lips!" shouted Jason angrily

Crystal's bangs covered her eyes at Jason's words

_"I even wonder if you kiss your parents especially your mom with those lips!"_

Ranged in her mind over and over again

Crystal ran out the classroom

Jason noticed her eyes brimmed with tears

Percy glared at Jason with anger

Percy got up from his seat and walk to the door

"Have you ever wondered that there are people out there, kids and teens to be specific that don't have parents because they were either abandon or their parents were murdered or died." Percy replied

Jason didn't respond

"You wouldn't know because you have parents. You don't know how it feels to never have the love of a parent because they are dead and have been dead since the day you were born. Never recieving hugs and kisses, having to grow up at such a young age, having to fend off insults of people who have parents, going to the park and seeing kids smile and laugh with their parents. It hurts. Losing not one but two parents at such a young age but you wouldn't know how that feels." Percy replied softly

The class was silent

Nobody knew...

Nobody knew how hard life was for Crystal and Percy

"None of you know how it feels to live without parents. I don't really care because it's to late now. We both don't need any of your pity. After all, that's how Crystal and I lived for seventeen years." Percy replied leaving the classroom and slammed the door of the classroom

The class was silent

_DING DONG DING DONG_

The bell rang

The students left the classroom

Nobody said or commented on anything

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note --

A/N: I am going to camp next week so I will not be updating for a week or two, which is way I updated a new chapter for you guys and yeah...

Deuces...


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

* * *

Jason felt guilty

The guilt was weighing him down

In his defense, how was he supposed know the girl was an orphan!

Sure, what he said was rude but she was equally rude to him

He shouldn't feel guilty but seeing her eyes

Her beautiful sea blue with sea green specks eyes brimmed with tears

His heart felt pained

He wanted to apologize but his pride was not letting him apologize to her

He walked down the hall

He heard music and singing

The voice was beautiful and angelic

He looked for the voice and found the music room

The door was opened

He saw Crystal on the piano singing a song he doesn't know

* * *

_I can't move, why am I getting heavier?_

_As I'm inside of the corner of your heart, yeah_

_I want to touch you but I'm in this black darkness_

_I keep settling down in this same place, in that place, yeah_

_I'm getting more and more forgotten inside of you_

_Inside this love that always lingers_

_Oh I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_I'm getting tired, I guess I'm dreaming alone_

_Will you strongly shake me and wake me up, wake me up?_

_I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_I'm losing myself, I can't even remember my name without you_

_Now will you let go of me from inside of you, let go of me?_

_I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_I'm trapped oh, I'm trapped oh_

_You and I, we are becoming more different_

_In your endless greed, greed_

_I am an abandoned bird inside a small birdcage called you_

_I can't even fly away, yeah_

_I am getting more and more weak inside of you_

_Inside this love that always lingers_

_Oh I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_I'm getting tired, I guess I'm dreaming alone_

_Will you strongly shake me and wake me up, wake me up?_

_I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_I'm losing myself, I can't even remember my name without you_

_Now will you let go of me from inside of you, let go of me?_

_I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_I'm trapped oh, I'm trapped oh_

_I'm trapped oh, I'm trapped yeah_

_I want to forget you (I want to forget you)_

_I want to fly away (I want to fly away)_

_I want to let you go (I want to let you go)_

_I want to be free (I want to be free)_

_I'm getting tired, I guess I'm dreaming alone_

_Will you strongly shake me and wake me up, wake me up?_

_I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_I'm losing myself, I can't even remember my name without you_

_Now will you let go of me from inside of you, let go of me?_

_I'm trapped, I'm trapped_

_I'm trapped oh, I'm trapped oh (x2)_

_I'm trapped oh ooh ooh_

* * *

Crystal felt better after singing

She felt strange when she was crying

Something..._strange_

That's what she felt

Her heart was hurting and she didn't know why

When blonde guy said those words

She felt hurt and pained...she didn't know why

Uncle Hades said that her brother and her wouldn't find their mates till age eighteen

She was praying to the Gods that the blonde wasn't her mate

Crystal was deep in her thoughts

She felt a presence behind her

She cursed to herself for not realizing there was someone else in the room

Usually she can feel someone in the room in a nanosecond by for some reason she didn't sense these presence earlier

She slowly turned her head around and saw it was Jason

She saw Jason staring at her

She grew irritated

"Aish, what are you doing here!?" shouted Crystal annoyed

Jason still stared at her in daze

"Aye, you there?" Crystal asked a bit worried

Crystal knew her singing sometimes causes people to be dazed

"You have a beautiful voice." Jason replied dazed

"W-what?" Crystal said in confusion and tried to contain the blush on her face

Crystal cursed herself for blushing

"Oh yeah, this something I wanted to do to you." Crystal replied evilly

She punched Jason in the nose

Jason fell down on the ground with a loud thud

Jason groaned

"Why'd you do that for?!" Jason asked

"For saying what you said earlier!" shouted Crystal glaring at Jason

"I'm sorry! In my defense, I didn't even know your parents were dead!" Jason retorted glaring

"Be sincere when you apologize, maybe then I will forgive you." Crystal retorted dryly eyeing her nails

"Can't you just take the apology." Jason snapped

"No." Crystal replied bluntly, while grabbing her bookbag and walked out of the classroom

Jason sighed

_'This girl is going to be the death of me."_ Jason thought

* * *

**R&R **

**Songs**

**Trap by Henry (with Kyuhyun and Taemin)**

**Be sure to put eng sub after typing the song on YouTube**


	7. Chapter 7: Chapt6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and a few OCs**

* * *

Percy was pissed off

The douche just had to say those words to Crystal

Though Crystal does not show it

She is very sensitive, just like Percy

Life wasn't easy for Percy and Crystal at all

All those years

It's was just Percy and Crystal

They had to raise themselves

Sure, they had help

But, most of the time they had to raise theirselves

Both of them had to teach themselves right from wrong, to write, to read, to spell correctly, to talk correctly, to sing, to dance, to cook, etc

It wasn't easy

They were abused till the age of six

Once they turned seven, their uncle Hades finally took them out of that abusive bastard's house

He apologized for not taking them out of their sooner because he couldn't find or locate Percy and Crystal

They knew their uncle loved them but he didn't really show it to the Jackson twins

Percy and Crystal didn't get the amount of love that their cousins, Nico and Bianca received

Percy and Crystal did celebrate their birthdays and got presents but not like Nico and Bianca

Truthfully, Percy and Crystal did not mind, they were alright with what they had, even if it wasn't a lot

Percy always put Crystal as his first priority as Crystal put Percy as her first priority

Percy and Crystal didn't really date because a lot of times the boyfriend or the girlfriend would expect Crystal or Percy to put the boyfriend or the girlfriend as their first priority but it doesn't work that way

That one of the reason why Percy broke up with his girlfriend Annabeth

The blonde girl became so demanding and clingy that Percy couldn't take it anymore

Especially since they've been dating for three years

The first two years were amazing, but the blonde girl asked why he spent more time with Crystal then her...that's when the argument started

He still remembered the argument like it was yesterday

Flashback

_"Why do you always put her first! I should be first not her!" Annabeth shouted at me with anger_

_"You don't understand it don't you. She is my twin sister! My other half! The person that knows me more than anybody else in this world! She's been there for me since we were both born! We inseparable! She is family! Therefore she is my first priority and you are my second priority!" Percy shouted back at Annabeth not once breaking eye contact with her _

_"But I'm your girlfriend!" she shouted _

_"And she is my twin sister!" Percy yelled back at her _

_"So!?" she yelled _

_"Therefore, she is my first priority!" Percy yelled getting even more angrier by the second _

_"It's either her or me, choose." Annabeth replied sternly _

_"You're really going to make me choose?!" Percy replied incredulously _

_"Yes." Annabeth said without hesitation _

_"You already know my answer so get out of my house." Percy replied _

_"Percy...I'll let you re-choose your answer." Annabeth replied sternly _

_"Her." Percy said pointedly _

_"Her!?" Annabeth replied incredulously _

_"Yes, her!" Percy repeated again_

_Annabeth face turned with anger _

_"Fine!" Annabeth shouted angrily _

_She stormed out of the house and slammed the door _

_Percy sighed and sat down on the couch _

_Percy screamed_

_Crystal walked out of her hiding spot _

_She saw and heard the argument between Percy and Annabeth _

_She never liked Annabeth _

_There was always something that bothered her when she was near or next to the blonde girl but she acted civil towards Annabeth just for her twin brother's sake _

_She felt disgusted with Annabeth when she heard Annabeth tell Percy choose between Annabeth and her_

_She felt touched when her brother chose her and not Annabeth _

_Crystal went up to her twin brother and hugged him_

_Percy noticed Crystal wearing one of his 'I don't bite' shirts and a pair of short shorts _

_He said nothing _

_"Cry, don't hold it in, just cry, let it all out." Crystal whispered into Percy's ear _

_Percy wasn't surprised that Crystal knew he was holding back tears _

_So he cried _

_He cried on her chest, while she whispered comforting things in his ears _

Flashback ending

He remembered they fell asleep on the couch

She has always been there for him as he has for her

When the douchebag said those words

Percy wanted to kill him but instead decided to explain why he shouldn't have said those words

Percy looked for his sister

He saw long wavy midnight black hair, black with sea blue lining hoodie and a pure black backpack with a big painted sea blue C on the front

Right then, he knew he found his twin sister

"Crystal!" Percy yelled out

Crystal turned around with annoyance probably thinking it was some lovesick fanboy but instead she saw her twin brother Percy

Crystal gave Percy one of her rare smiles, jogged up to him and gave him a hug

"I'm fine, I went in to the music room and sung a song." Crystal replied before Percy could say anything

Percy smiled and hugged her back

"Good, 'cause I was worried because we both knew that you sensitive." Percy said teasingly

"As if you not sensitive, Mr.I'm-So-Awesome-That-YOLO-Can't-Even-Stop-My-Ass ." Crystal shot-back smirking

"Awww, where'd the smile go?" Percy whined

Crystal sighed

"C'mon Perce, we talked about this." Crystal said looking at him

"Fine, fine but I want to seem them pearly whites showing after the band practice." Percy demanded

Crystal gave Percy a pointed look

Percy mirrored Crystal's expression

"Fine." Crystal admitted defeat

"C'mon, let's go, we have lunch." Crystal added

Percy nodded

They both started walking, joking around, laughing and playfully shoving each other

Two figures were watching afar with smiles on their face

R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Chapt 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs**

**C'mon guys I need more reviews then that! **

**Well...Whatever...Just enjoy the story**

* * *

Bianca and Nico di Angelo were worried

They heard what their cousin Crystal's ex-boyfriend did

They were pissed off with Piper

The bitch did everything in her way to make Crystal's life harder than it already was

They were beyond disgusted with Crystal's ex-boyfriend

Who would cheat on Crystal!

One of the most beautiful girls in Manhattan!

The most wanted girl in Goode High School!

It was even worse than what Annabeth did to Percy!

Through what Annabeth did was wrong, especially when she forced Percy to choose between Crystal and her but Crystal was cheated on!

What shocked Nico and Bianca was that Crystal took it well and got over it quicker than expected

Then again...

They shouldn't be shocked because Percy and Crystal always have ways to feel better after a breakup

Bianca and Nico kind of envied Crystal and Percy because the Jackson twins were beautiful and talented

Bianca and Nico also envied Percy and Crystal's close brother and sister relationship

The di Angelo twins knew that Percy and Crystal would rather sacrifice themselves then see the other twin perish

Percy and Crystal learned most stuff by themselves and never took stuff for granted, where else, Nico and Bianca learned stuff from school and took stuff for granted

Though Bianca and Nico sometimes were jealous, they wouldn't dare say it in front of Percy and Crystal

Last time they said they were jealous of them...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_14 year old Percy, Crystal, Nico and Bianca were hanging out in the backyard of the di Angelo mansion_

_Percy and Crystal were laying down on the fresh green grass_

_Nico and Bianca were sitting down on the grass_

_"Oh yeah! Bianca, your Dad said you wanted a new painting like the one you tried to sketch, right?" Crystal asked looking at Bianca_

_"Yeah..." Bianca replied looking Crystal a bit confused_

_"Well here it is." Crystal replied handing Bianca a small/medium sized canvas_

_The painting was a couple in walking on the beach in the sunset_

_The painting was perfect_

_Bianca grew a bit jealous_

_Her father was always asking Crystal to do things for him_

_One time, her father asked Crystal to sing at his boss' birthday celebration_

_Bianca wanted to be the one to sing but she didn't voice her thoughts_

_"Nico, here is the necklace your mom told me to make for her." Percy replied giving Nico a box with a beautiful necklace inside the box_

_The necklace had crystals encrusted on the sides with a onyx jewel in the middle _

_Nico grow jealous_

_'Of course mom asked Percy and not me.' Nici thought bitterly_

_Nico loved his cousins but he was jealous of them_

_His cousins had the looks, the body and the talents_

_It wasn't fair!_

_Nico and Bianca's parents always relied on Percy and Crystal for stuff not them_

_But what Nico and Bianca never realized was that Percy and Crystal did these stuff for money to pay their debts_

_"It's not fair..." Nico whispered_

_"Huh?" Percy replied in confusion_

_"It's not fair!" Nico shouted throwing the box on the ground_

_Crystal and Bianca snapped their heads towards the commotion_

_Crystal and Percy were a bit surprised by Nico outburst_

_"What's not fair?" Crystal asked in confusion_

_"It's not fair that our parents rely on you guys for everything! It's not fair! We want to help but it's always Percy's already doing that or Crystal's doing it! It's not fair at all! Believe it or not but we're jealous of both of you!" Bianca blurted out_

_"What? Why!" Percy cried out incredulously_

_"We are jealous of you guys! You both have the looks, the body and the talents! What's there not to be jealous of!" Nico blurted out_

_Crystal's eyes that were full of mirth and mischief vanished into flames of anger_

_Crystal stood up and did something that shocked Nico, Bianca, her brother and herself_

_Crystal slapped both Nico and Bianca on the face_

_"Are you both fucking kidding me!" Crystal yelled_

_Crystal glared at Bianca and Nico with disgust_

_"Do you not see how good you two have it?! Or are you blind?! You both have a family that loves you! You both have not one but two parents! You both have food on the table everyday! You both don't even have to work! You both don't have a family that not only hates but despises your existence! You both get showered with not only unconditional love but hugs and kisses everyday! You both don't have to pay the bills! You both weren't abused till the age of six! You both did not have to see the horrors that children should not have to see at such a young age! You both do not have to struggle every freaking day of your fucking life to make a living! So shut the fuck up and smell the damn roses and see which two of us should really be jealous!" Crystal shouted at them with anger_

_Nico and Bianca were shocked but said nothing_

_"You both shouldn't take stuff for granted or else shit will get serious." Percy replied glaring at Nico and Bianca_

_Both Percy and Crystal walked out of the backyard, while Nico and Bianca stayed seated on the grass and watched the Jackson twins retreating figures_

_(Flashback ended)_

* * *

Just thinking about it made Bianca and Nico realize how easy they had it

"Hello? Earth to Nico and Bianca." said two voices shaking Nico and Bianca out of their thoughts

Samantha and Zander Hearth stared at their boyfriend and girlfriend worriedly

They were talking about what to do in the next band practice with Hazel and Adonis

Hazel was Bianca and Nico's half younger sister from another mother

At first, Nico and Bianca didn't accept her into the family until Crystal and Percy whacked some sense into the di Angelo twins

Adonis was Thalia and Jason's step mother's child

Though like Thalia and Jason, Adonis was a child born from an affair

Like Percy and Crystal, Bianca and Nico had jet-black hair

Bianca had midnight blue eyes while Nico had onyx eyes

Nico was spitting image of his father while Bianca was a spitting image of her mother but their father loved Bianca more than Nico whereas their mother loved Nico more than Bianca

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Hazel worriedly

Bianca looked at Hazel with a little distaste but hid it very well

"Nothing is wrong. We were just in deep thought." replied Nico giving Hazel a small smile

"About what?" Hazel asked curiously

"None of your business!" Bianca snapped Hazel

Hazel frowned but said nothing

Adonis glared at Bianca and wrapped his arms around Hazel comforting her

"You don't have to be a bitch about! she was just curious and worried!" Adonis retorted

Bianca glared at him

Adonis made his glare harsher

Bianca flinched

The cafeteria doors opened showing Thalia and Jason, who looked lost

"Aish, I almost forgot." Samantha said standing up and ran to Thalia and Jason

Samantha ran up to Thalia and Jason, gave them each a hug, grabbed both of their hands and dragged to her table with her longtime best friends

"Guys! These two are Zander and my cousin Thalia and Jason Grace." Samantha replied introducing her cousins

A few "Hi's" and "Hey's" were heard

There were three seats left at the table

Thalia and Jason sat in two of them

"Where is Crystal and Percy?" asked Adonis

"Crystal just texted me that they're coming in two minutes." Zander replied

"Whose Crystal and Percy?" asked Thalia

The whole group on the table except Jason looked at Thalia like she was insane

"You'll see them soon." Samantha said

Jason just nodded

Jason couldn't get the black haired, ocean blue eyed with ocean green specks beauty out of his head

The cafeteria doors opened again to reveal two people laughing

Both were wearing pure black hoodies.

The female was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and had black knee-length combat boots with ocean blue shoelaces while the male had unloose dark green skinny jeans and pure black Nikes

Crystal and Percy walked into the cafeteria whispering and laughing

They walked up to the table and greeted their cousins and longtime best friends excluding Thalia and Jason

"You!" shouted Thalia pointing at Percy

"Yes, Me." Percy said smirking cockily

Jason looked at Crystal cautiously while Crystal glared at Jason accusingly

"Um...Percy, Crystal these two are Thalia and Jason Grace, Zander and my cousins." Samantha said nervously, once she saw Crystal glaring at Jason

"Oh, we've met." Crystal replied velvety voice

"Um...Would you like to sit?" Zander replied

Percy and Crystal saw there was only one seat left

They both looked at Thalia and Jason, then shrugged

Percy sat on the seat, Crystal jogged to the lunch line and got 4 triple decker bacon and cheese hamburgers with two large fries and two extra large cokes and sat on Percy's lap

Both of them wolfed down their food and downed their drinks

Thalia and Jason looked shocked

They've never seen someone eat food as fast as them

They didn't say anything because they learned their lesson the first time

* * *

Jaydan watched Crystal sitting on top of Percy and laughing at something Percy said

He grew jealous

He knew they were very close

During their relationship, Crystal spent most of her time with Percy

Samantha had warned him that even if Crystal was in a relationship with him, Percy would still be her first priority and he didn't heed her warning

He tried to be the one in control of the relationship but Crystal was extremely rebellious and independent

She was wild and unpredictable like the ocean, just like her twin brother

He made a mistake

He know

But Piper comforted him when he told her about the problem between Crystal and him

Then Piper kissed him and he let her

He let her take his virginity and till this day he regretted because he lost someone precious and that someone precious was...Crystal

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
